Sisters
by Daughter-of-Nessie-and-Jacob
Summary: What happens when Rosalie and Bella spend time together for a week. Will Rosalie discover things about Bella that no one knows? What is it that made Rosalie go from ignoring Bella to being a protective, big sister? Post Eclipse Canon pairings
1. A Week With Rosalie

**A/N: I'm new at this so please be kind. Tell me if I get anything wrong or if I need to fix my spelling.**

**I don't own anything except the plot. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

B POV

Tonight Edward was going hunting. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that it was for a whole week and everyone but Rosalie was going since she went for a week long trip alone two weeks ago. Add that to the fact that my dad was going for a week long fishing trip with Harry and Billy, and you have got a nervous me. After all, I'm going to be alone in the Cullen house with Rosalie for the entire week.

` "Are you okay, Love?" Edward asked, as he drove us to his house.

"I'm fine." I said. He looked at me for a moment in disbelief before returning his gaze to the road.

We got to the house after a few minutes of silence. As soon as the car as parked, I was pulled out by Alice into a hug.

"When we get back we are going shopping." she said when she released me. I laughed. When does Alice ever not think of shopping.

Once in the house, after I hugged Esme, Emmet, and Carlisle and said hi to Jasper and Rosalie, Esme checked to make sure I had everything I needed. Soon it was time to say goodbye.

"Bye Love."

"Bye." He kissed me before running after his family into the woods. I stared after him for a moment before following Rosalie inside.

We went into the living room and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. She picked up a car magazine from the table in front of her while I got out my copy of Weathering Heights from my bag on the floor.

'This isn't so bad.' I thought. 'After all, at least this way we are both a little more comfortable than we normally would when we are in the same room.'

"Bella." Rosalie said after a while. "I'm going to go hunt for a few hours. I won't be back until midnight seeing as it is already 10:00." Wow, it's already 10:00. That went by faster than I thought it would.

"Ok Rosalie."

After she left I got ready for bed. Climbing under the covers, I tried to relax. But being alone in this dark house reminded me of a different house that I had once been alone in. I soon fell asleep into the frightening memories that always haunt me when I'm alone and in the dark.

**Please review! It would mean a real lot to me!**

**Daughter-of-Nessie-and-Jacob**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your alerts lists'!**

**IMPORTANT: Rosalie never told her story of how she was changed to Bella. This is important to remember since she was supposed to tell her in Eclipse.**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish I did though.**

B POV

_"Bye, Sweetie." My mom hugged me before she went out on her date with Phil, who was currently her boyfriend._

_"Bye, Mom." I said as she walked out to the car._

_Once her car had driven away, I went to get ready for bed and read awhile. For some reason, I felt like I shouldn't be alone to night. Like mom should have canceled her date tonight. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight._

_At 9:30 I decided to go to sleep. But I couldn't. Instead I listened to the tree near my window groan and creak as the wind shook it's branches._

_After a while, I heard a creak that didn't seem to come from the tree. Slowly, the creaks and groans came closer. I realized that they came from the stairs. They came even closer as they walked across the hall towards my room. The footsteps stopped in front. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a figure I knew all to well._

I sat upright in bed as I tried to erase the dream from my head. 'Why are the memories I left behind coming back to haunt me?'

"What memories, Bella?" I looked up to find Rosalie standing in the doorway. Guess I said that out loud.

"Nothing." She didn't look to convinced, but thankfully left it alone.

"Ok, well you might want to try to get some more sleep." As she left I looked to find it 2 AM. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

R POV

I don't know what it was that made me listen to her talking in her sleep when I came back from my hunt, but I did. I stood in the doorway watching her toss and turn. She mumbled something about a bad feeling and creaky stairs before she woke up.

"Why are the memories I left behind coming back to haunt me?" she asked herself.

"What memories, Bella?"

"Nothing." She truly is a terrible liar. I decided that I would ask her another time. After all, I may not seem like it, but I do care for her. She has become like another sister for me.

"Ok, well, you might want to try to get some more sleep." With that I left, thinking about what could be haunting Bella.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I personally like that Rose cares about her in at least some way. If you guys have any ideas for this story, tell me. Also tell me if I made any mistakes. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the mean time...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I love the reviews! I won't be able to update next week because I'm going away to camp. I'll try to the week after, but I'll be at my grandparents, so no promises.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

BPOV

When I woke up it was 8:00. I went down into the kitchen for breakfast, but all I could eat was a slice of toast. I wasn't very hungry because of my dream, or nightmare really.

"Good morning Bella." I looked up from my plate to see Rosalie sitting next to me.

'Why is she talking to me? She always ignores me.' But today she seemed to want to talk to me, probably about last night. Hopefully she would not ask to many questions about it.

"Good morning Rosalie." We sat in silence until I got up to wash my plate. She watched me as I did, and she seemed to be thinking about something. After I had put the dish back, I went up and got changed. When I went back down stairs, I saw that Rosalie was sitting on the couch looking at another magazine. She put it back on the table and then asked me something that I thought only Alice would ask me.

"How would you like to go shopping with me Bella?"

"Ummmmm" I didn't know what to say, but I took this as a good sign. "Sure Rosalie"

"Call me Rose."

"Ok Rose." We went into the garage and got in her car.

Once we arrived at Port Angles, Rose was dragging me everywhere, but, unlike Alice, she let me buy what I wanted and didn't have me try on every outfit she saw.

Around 2:00, we stopped so I could eat something.

"Thanks for coming with me Bella."

"No problem Rose."

"I'm glad that we took this time to get to know each other. Can we be friends?"

"Of course Rose."

We shopped some more and at 6:00 we went back to the Cullen house. We talked, joked, and laughed some more, until I needed to go to bed.

I fell asleep, happy about today, and knowing that Rose wasn't just a friend, but a sister.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Do you think I should do this chapter in Rose's POV? Do you guys have suggestions for how this story should go?** **Let me know! Also, I know I'm already doing 2 stories, but there was this idea I had. If I decide to post it, then I'll have three stories, but it might make me work harder I think because I know that I'll have to do them all at once. That might not make sense to you guys, but it does to me. Oh well.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Jonny

**A/N: IIII'MMM BBBAAACCCKKK! Did you miss me?! Thanks for the reviews guys! We see more of Bella's memories.**

**I don't own twilight!**

B POV

_"Bye, Sweetie." My mom hugged me before she went out on her date with Phil, who was currently her boyfriend. _

_"Bye, Mom." I said as she walked out to the car. _

_Once her car had driven away, I went to get ready for bed and read awhile. For some reason, I felt like I shouldn't be alone to night. Like mom should have canceled her date tonight. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight. _

_At 9:30 I decided to go to sleep. But I couldn't. Instead I listened to the tree near my window groan and creak as the wind shook it's branches. _

_After a while, I heard a creak that didn't seem to come from the tree. Slowly, the creaks and groans came closer. I realized that they came from the stairs. They came even closer as they walked across the hall towards my room. The footsteps stopped in front. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a figure I knew all to well. _

_There in the doorway was my best friend Jonny. But why was he here?_

_"Jonny what are you doing here?" He smiled an evil smile that I had never seen on his face before._

_"Well since your mom isn't going to be back from her date until midnight, I decided to come for a visit." His tone held something I couldn't recognize, something that made my mind scream danger._

_"Maybe you should come back tomorrow, it is late after all." I told him, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, as he came closer to me._

_"But think of all the fun things we can do without your mom here." That night Jonny raped me._

I woke up in Edward's bed sweating. That night still haunts me even now, 4 years later.

After a while, I went down stairs to find Rosalie had made breakfast for me.

"Thanks for the food Rose."

"Your welcome. So, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Sure"

Once the movie was finished, we asked each other questions to get to know each other better.

"How were you changed?" I asked.

**(Insert Rosalie's story)**

I had tears running down my face. I could relate and understand to what she was saying. I may not have gotten raped by my fiancé and his friends and then was changed into a vampire, but I do understand what it is like to be betrayed like that from someone you trust.

It made me wonder if I should tell her my story.

**A/N: Is it the right time to tell her, or should she wait? Tell me what you guys think.**

**Daughter-of-Nessie-and-Jacob**


End file.
